His Butler
by AlbanNeji
Summary: What if Stiles knew of the Supernatural world that was in his town? What if there was an Underworld run by an Order of demons, vampers, and the supernatural creatures that lived in Beacon Hills? Stiles has his own secrets that he has hidden from his friend on what he did when he was young.
1. Prologue-He is My Savior

**Hello AlbanNeji here with a new story! Yes i know i haven't finish my other ones but i haven't ****abandon them i'm still writing them though i'm mostly on a writers block with some of them though i'm pretty far on this one and i will try to post this one a new chapter ever two weeks i do have it posted on Tumbler under the same pen name AlbanNeji and also on same pen name so please enjoy! I may add some couples in the story but for the most part i don't really put much enfaces on romance on this story i'm just writing it and ill see what i happens in the future so enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf or Black Butler they belong to their respected owners thank you!**

**Prologue- He is my savior!**

Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski sat alone in a cage as he hugged himself silently crying as he wished his father was here to rescue him. He was filthy, his clothes covered in dirt and the excrement of his own doing, since he was kidnaped from his father. He cried silently to himself as he covered with his hand on the side of his lower chest area of a brand he was given. He wanted his mother with him but he knew it would be in vain as she was no longer with him or his father. He prayed to anyone listening to help him he didn't want to die! He promised her, he would live for her and his dad. His dad needed him.

'Is that what you desire?' A voice asked as Stiles blinked as he was now surrounded in a dark empty void, the ground littered with pure white feathers.

"W-ho are you?" Stiles asked stuttering as he stood as his eyes landed on a harmless looking crow. Unlike the feathers on the ground, which were pure white which seemed to give out an unnatural glow, the crow was dark as the empty space that they were in.

'You called me so what is your desire?' The crow asked once again as Stiles took a step forward to the crow. His lips trembled as he lifted his hand toward the crow. His golden liquid eyes hardened as he stopped shaking and stared at the crow with determination.

"I want you to help me to protect me and my family to get me out of here by any means necessary." Stiles said determined. The crow cocked his head as he stared at Stiles.

'Is that your desire? If it is, making this contract the Gates of Heaven will be close to you. Do you still wish to form a contract?' The crow asked as it stared at Stiles as it now transformed into a wolf as it walked up to Stiles even though from Stiles perspective the wolf/Crow seemed to hate the form he took.

Stiles bit his lip as he thought of the risks involved with what he was about to do. He would never meet with his mom in heaven he would never see his dad if he did die. But this was once chance that he could have someone help him protect his father to protect this crazy town from what his mother had told him.

"Yes you are to help me get out of here save me, protect me, be my servant! Till you task is complete. Then you will get your reward, my soul for doing what I ask!" Stiles all but yelled as the Wolf seemed to smirk as the wolf turned into something else. To some he would be called hauntingly handsome but to Stiles he was his savior. His hair was the darkest black, like that of the crow form he took, as his rusty blood red eyes stood out from the pale white skin that he sported. The feathers that where white as snow lifted up from the ground turning to the blackest black as the feathers seemed to reflect to what Stiles had given up.

"Now little Master, let us depart this place to a more comfortable place." The demon smiles as he reached to pick up Stiles. Stiles grunted a bit but let the bound demon to pick him up as they appeared back in the cage that Stiles was in. He broke the lock within the cage they were both in as he began to walk them out of the dreadful place they had his master in. The demon smiled a bit as he walked with his master in toe toward the entrance as they were about to walk out but where stopped by some humans.

"Stop whatever you are! We will shoot if you don't give us the boy!" The human said pointing a gun at the Demon.

The demon smiled as he set Stiles behind him.

"Close your eyes." The demon said to Stiles as Stiles nodded as Stiles shut his eyes as he didn't have to witness the horror that was about to happen to the poor humans that stood before the demon.

These humans in front of him stared as they yelled that they will shoot if they didn't hand over the boy. The demon smirked as he began to walk toward the humans trying to harm his charge. The shadow around the demon began to shift as he began to take shape, the Kidnapers eyes widened in shock as they began to yell out monster and they began to shoot.

Stiles tried to block out the yelling and the gun shots as his kidnapers where screaming for their lives as his new pet killed them all.

"Stiles you can open your eyes now." His pet replied as his eyes opened to see the carnage that the demon did to his kidnapers. His eyes stared at the bloody scene before him he wanted to throw up but he couldn't as he tried to breathe in and out. The demon noticed his charge was having a panic attack he crouch down on eye level to Stiles as he took his puebesant face with in his gloved white hands.

"Master." The demon asked as Stiles stared at the dark blood eyes of the demon he promised his soul to. "Master breathe, in, out…" The demon mumbled as Stiles followed his commands as his heart calmed down and blinked at the demon before him.

"Can you take me home now?" Stiles asked as he was tiered as his eyes began to close.

"Of course Master whatever you wish." The demon replied as he picked up the slump form of his little Master and began to walk out of the building he was held in as he let his demonic flames burn it to the ground as to help his little Master heal. The demon smirked as he headed toward his Masters home. 'Now how to explain it to My Little Master's Father?' the demon thought.

**END**


	2. Chapter One- His Butler, Appointed

**Okay so here is the next chapter of His Butler i hope you all like it and hopefully will be anxious for the the next chapter in the next two weeks. i have some of it all ready done but they still need to be looked over so yah! Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer i do not own Teen Wolf and Black Butler they belong to their respectable owners!**

**Chapter One- His Butler, Appointed**

When Stiles woke up, he was in his house, the demon he summoned talking to his father calming him down and showing himself where he found him. He looked on curiously as he noticed that his father seemed to be relaxed around the demon; so relaxed that he left the demon in the house with him as his father smiled at him and told him he will be back he had to check where his kidnapers where at.

"What did you tell him?" Stiles asked finally as his father left, his eyes hardened gold.

The demon smiled at his little master. "I just told him where I found you, after your kidnapers where attacked by a wild animal leaving you alone alive probably from just being in the cage they kept you in." The demon replied as Stiles nodded.

"So what I'm I to call you?" He asked as he looked at the demon in the eye.

"You can call me whatever you wish, all my previous Masters have always picked my name." He replied.

"Pick whatever name you had a fancy to I do not care." Stiles replied.

"I'm particularly fond of the name Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis that was the name given to me by an Earl." Sebastian replied. "Now where is it that you will want our contract mark?" Sebastian asked his little Master who now stared at him in a bit of confusement.

"I want it some place that people won't see where it could be hidden." Stiles replied as Sebastian thought for a moment till he remembered a certain spider demon who liked to put the contract of his masters' on their tongue. He didn't really mind just that most of his past masters preferred it on their right eye but for his new master he would do it.

"Your tongue." Sebastian replied as he smiled at his Little Master as he his eyes flashed a dark blood red.

-Eight Years Later-

Eight years have passed since Sebastian had saved Stiles from his fate. Since then hidden from his father to his best-friend, who was now a werewolf, had made a name of himself in the Underworld of Beacon Hills.

Little Red is what they had called him from the red he wore even though Sabastian got an odd look whenever the color was mentioned. Stiles asked one day and got the response of the color red reminding him of someone he met a long time ago. Its winter break as he knew from all the drama last semester from Scott turning into a werewolf to Derek killing his uncle and becoming an Alpha. He has been neglecting his duties as Little Red.

Today he had woke up to see Sabastian at the foot of his bed his clothes in hand, he yawned a bit as Sebastian got him ready for the day as he asked where his father was at.

"He left early this morning so it was prudent that I come wake you up today as he is not here." Sebastian replied as he finished putting on his masters shoes.

"For today's breakfast I have prepared some toast with a side of jam, some scones, and eggs with sausage. Which would you prefer?" Sebastian asked as he handed his master a cup of coffee.

"The scone with sausage and eggs."

"As you wish Milord, Now off to the agenda today." Sebastian began to explain as Stiles walked toward the kitchen to eat the meal Sebastian had prepared as Sebastian began to list his duties as Little Red and what he had to do to keep this town from going under from all the supernatural activity that was around.

"We are to meet with the rest of the Heads of the Order, you are required to attend Master. They have been annoyed with the killings around the town and of how you are, pardon, were in the percent of the one who caused the disturbance of the town. They also would like to speak about how you have missed most of the meetings for the sake of a pup werewolf and would like to speak to you about the Argents in the town." Sebastian listed as his Master finished his meal as he picked up the plate and went to the sink to wash it as his master began to finish his cup of Coffee.

"Hmm that is problem." His master sighed a bit as he set his cup down. "Sebastian get Bard, Mei, and Fin to patrol the town I will deal with the Order. Let us go."

"Pardon, my Master but what of the wolf pup?" Sebastian asked as his Master walked out of the house as he headed to his Jeep on the passenger's side as Sebastian took the driver's side.

"The Pup is more concern about **fucking** the Argent girl more than anything. He hasn't even called me since winter break started." Stiles said a bit hurt as Sebastian noticed but didn't say anything of it as he knew his master would give the Pup his just **Deserts**.

"We are here my Lord." Sebastian said as he walked behind his Lord, his tail coat of his butler attire trailing behind him as the closed the door behind his Master as he noticed the rest of the Order was in the room.

"Good evening Genim Stilinski." Some of the heads greeted which made Stiles grimace at the sound of his real name after all Sebastian had taught him names have **power**.

"Hello Vanel." Stiles replied glaring at the man before him. The man before him looked like Sebastian but with a few differences that were highly noticeable. Like the tone of his skin which was tan from the rays of the sun and that of his bright hazel eyes that stared at Stiles smirking. Vanel was the head of his family of the skin changers and irritated Stiles to no end making comments about his obvious crush he had to Vanel a long time ago.

"Little Red is running with wolfs is what's coming out of the mouths of the Underworld Genim." Vanel said casually which got the attention of the rest of the Order which they started to whisper to one another.

"Shut up Vanel!" Stiles replied as he sat in his seat Sebastian behind him as the order began to calm down as an older man finally spoke up, Charles is his name and he was the head of the were cats that had agreed with Stiles on the bases that there should be control in Beacon Hills lest the town feed the hell mouth that they sat upon.

"Genim we have heard rumors even from the mouth of my granddaughter, Mei, that the Hales were responsible for the deaths that have been happening in the town also that the Argents were responsible for the destruction of the Hales from a pup who you know to be Derek." Charles asked which got the rest of the order riled up of the mention of the Argents.

"Silence!" Stiles yelled as this got the rest of the order to quiet down. "Yes it's true that the Argents are back in this town which means trouble for the rest of the Underworld and this town. Where ever they go they bring **destruction**, **chaos,** and **death** at their feet. They are no problem right now as long as they stick to the code we are safe."

"Yah right, the Argents are the cause of the Hale fire the woman name, **Kate Argent**, who dismissed the code. I went to school at the same time as Laura Hale and Derek, The bitch made Derek dance to her tune after the death of Derek's Mate." A young man yelled standing up his pale blond hair shining from the lights above him his green eyes narrowing at Stiles as he noticed that it was Van the leader of the Inu tribe that had settled in Beacon Hills since the creation of the town. "I'm sure everyone in the Order is glad that Peter Hale killed off the Bitch!" Van yelled which got agreements from the rest of the order.

"It is great that Kate Argent is dead but this is just the beginning. Do you think her father the derange Gerard Argent is going to sit calmly where ever he is!" Yelled a young woman her hair a fiery red as her red eyes glared at the people in the room. "We know that is not the case Gerard Argent will declare war upon us, think back to when Talia Hale was alive he set the packs onto one another just because one wolf killed another wolf from a rival pack and we all know Gerard was behind the Alpha packs creation." This gave the rest of the Order food for thought as they began to think of what the Argents have caused in the past.

"It is true Hina." Stiles spoke up which caused the rest of the order to look at him. "Yes the Argents have caused more trouble in this town since they ever stepped foot here. They are the cause for my mother's death." This earned a bit of uncomfortable looks to come across the orders faces as they thought of Claudia Stilinski. "But Allison Argent is different, since the beginning she has been left in the dark about her family's business in the Underworld and we can use that to our advantage and get her to our side." Stiles explained which earned a few approvals from the order except one the leader of the Ookami and Kitsnue pack Haku.

"So esteemed leader how are you going to get the Argent girl who is more interested in the cock of your puppy werewolf to help the Order and ditch her family?" Haku asked which earned a few curious glances from the Order watching the battle of words before them.

Stiles smirked as Sebastian smiled deviously at Haku also as Stiles answered Haku's question.

"I don't have to do anything Haku, the** puppy werewolf **that you mentioned and her family will take care of that." Stiles replied. "If that is all I have to keep up appearances after all to the next meeting." Stiles replied as the rest of the Order nodded as he walked out the door closing behind him as he sighed.

"They are a bunch of idiots." Stiles muttered as Sebastian laughed silently at his Masters predicament. "Now Sebastian go find out what Mei, Bard and Fin have been up too? The idiots are always lost without me to lead them and I haven't spent time with them at all in school or after all because of the idiotic pup's love life. I don't know how Charles, Van, and Vanel deal with them."

"As you wish Milord," Sebastian replied. "Also milord do stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Of course Sebastian what do you take me for it is not me who goes finding trouble, **it** finds **me**." Stiles replied as Sebastian left, leaving Stiles in his jeep as he headed home to look over the rest of the papers that were handed out in the meeting and to think on what else to plan to get Allison Argent to his side. As he reached his home and walked in with papers in hand he forgot to do the one thing Sebastian always did before he closed the door to his home, he forgot to check for intruders. Stiles struggled as he fought his attacker's grip. The cloth over his mouth preventing him from breathing as his world began o fade black as the only name that came to mind was Sebastian.

**END**


	3. Chapter Two- His Butler Skilled

**Here is Chapter Two of His Butler i hope you all like and i really need a beta to read over my work *sigh* i might get my friend to read over it eventually but sorry if you all see any mistakes i will try to get most of them if i can spot them. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Teen wolf or Black Butler i wish i did though.**

**Chapter Two- His Butler, Skilled**

As his world darkened his only thought of Sebastian; and how annoyed he would be with him after the talk he had about not getting into trouble. He heard the clicking of nails hitting a table and the whines of dogs and foxes. His vision cleared and he was met face to face with his kidnapper Haku. Haku sat in front of Little Red as he was bound by leather straps in front of Haku kneeling which earned a smirk from the arrogant Demon Wolf.

"Little Red how do you like the accommodations." Haku asked which earned a glare from Stiles as he got comfortable in front of the demon.

"It leaves much to be desired. What is the reason behind this treachery I thought Vanel would have been the one to betray the Order not you." Stiles replied which earned a glare from Haku.

"Yes, Vanel does have the reputation of being a back stabber doesn't he? But this time you are wrong about the situation. Now to the situation in hand." Haku trailed off as he picked up Stiles from the collar of his red sweater. "Now you are going to make the idiots of the Order make a pack of killing off the rest of the Argents for good to send a message to the **Hunters** that they are not welcomed in this town." Haku stated.

"That is very bold of you Haku but I won't." Stiles replied which got a growl from Haku as he punched Stiles who took it as he glared at Haku. "The reason being that they are of use to us to the Order controlling them is the only way to keep this hell mouth from opening." Stiles replied which got a snort from Haku.

"No it won't, this is just the beginning of the end for this town if we don't destroy the root of the problem."

"You won't succeed Haku I'm sure my butler by now is noticing my missing self from my home. He will destroy you." Stiles replied earning laughter from Haku.

"A butler that is your protection a **human **Butler you have better chance getting rescued from me by the kitten, the berserker, and pup." Haku said still laughing at the ridiculousness that a human could barge into the home of his tribe. "He is being watched by some of my tribe that agree with my case of killing off the Argents. Your **human** butler will die today."

With Sebastian after meeting with the idiots that his master is fondly attached himself to he was walking back toward his master's home. He reached the house noticing that the Sheriff still wasn't home as he snuck in the house looking for his master who would be in his room which still smelled of Derek Hale when he stayed over.

"Master?" he called as he walked into the room as he tensed a bit as he tilted his head as he looked toward the window. The bullet that headed toward his head landed into his Master's wall making a hole as Sebastian smirked to himself. His Master was in trouble again it seemed he disappeared from the room starling the sniper who was hidden in a tree across from the Stilinski home.

"Shit! Haku won't be pleased." Said the fox as he jumped from the tree as he headed toward his car the gun in hand hidden by his fox magic as he headed toward the tribe home. The fox never noticing that a black shadow was following him till he stopped to call Haku and tell him he failed to kill off the Butler.

"Boss, I failed I missed the target." The Fox said as Haku yelled into the speaker of his phone asking how the fuck did he miss the stupid human.

"I'm so- wait boss I think AHHHHH!" Haku flinched a bit as he pulled the phone from his ear as he heard the screaming coming from his sniper.

"What the hell did you see a bear?" Haku asked joking with his sniper as he knew that the fox was deadly afraid of bears.

"N-no it's coming it's after me it's not **human**…" His fox stuttered as he heard the sounds of screeching tire as he heard the erratic breathing of his sniper. He heard screaming as Stiles who heard the screams chuckled from the floor his face bloody as he stared at Haku's face.

"**It's here.**" The fox said as Haku heard the sound of someone else taking the cell phone that his sniper had.

"Hello." Haku froze as he heard the voice of the butler he saw at the meeting the one standing behind Stiles. "Hello I'm Genim Stilinki's butler is my Master perhaps in your company? Is something wrong, Hello?" Sebastian asked as Haku paled a bit as Stiles smiled.

"**Woof**!" Stiles said as Haku turned to stare at Stiles who smirked at him.

"Understood Milord. I will be there to pick you up. Just be a little bit patient." Sebastian replied as he hung up on Haku as he smiled at the shaking form of the fox before him.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone." Sebastian said smiling as the Fox stared up in horror at the creature that stood before him and thanking his lucky stars that he was not in the butler's range of anger.

"I-its not problem." The fox muttered as he shrunk into himself in fear as he heard the footsteps of Sebastian leaving him.

"Oh and Mr…"

"Naru." Naru muttered fearfully.

"Mr. Naru please to stay away from my Master or I shall be forced to kill you. Have a nice day." Sebastian said scaring the crap out of Naru who just got his breathing under control. He prayed for a quick painless death for his cousin.

"So Haku of the Ookami and Kitsunue tribe what a predicament." Sebastian said as he pulled out his watch and sighed. "I should get the Master, or else his father will wonder where he is, that is if he hasn't asked the pup there will be trouble. I'm sure Master would be disappointed at me for giving too much of the game away this early." Sebastian muttered as he walked toward the home of Haku Ookami.

At the Ookami home Haku stared at the phone in shock as he snapped out of it as he ordered his men to clear out everyone from the house leaving the ones supporting him to kill off the Butler that was heading their way.

"What is he?" Haku asked Stiles who sat up smirking at Haku.

"He is my **butler**, nothing more nothing less." Stiles replied as this got an angry look on Haku's face as he held himself from scratching the little boy's pale face.

"Calm, be calm." He muttered to himself as he smirked to himself. "He won't get past the front door Little Red. I will make sure of it. Say good-bye to your Butler because I will bring him here bloody and dead!" Haku yelled as he walked out of the room leaving Stiles to smile to himself as he knew the blood bath will begin.

**END**

**Hope you all enjoyed and yes i know the chapter was short but till next time i promise the next one is longer!**


	4. Chapter Three- His Butler, Most Evil

**Alright! here is Chapter Three i hope you all enjoy and i might post the next chapter on Sunday or tomorrow if i'm up to it. But please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf or Black Butler even though i would want to *sigh* oh well.**

**Chapter Three- His Butler, Most Evil**

"The Idiot of a Butler is coming here!" Haku yelled at his comrades who ran around the entrance getting ready and into positions. "Do not let him reach his Master!" Haku stated as he walked back to the room where he had Stiles.

Sebastian meanwhile walked right passed the ones who were appointed to stop him.

"My, what a lovely manor. Though it could use a better décor." Sebastian said startling the ones who were supposed to stop Sabastian.

"Who!"

"The fuck are you!" Yelled the guards Sebastian turned around to greet the Guards.

"Hello my name is Sabastian and I'm here to pick up Milord after all I can't have his father finding out he is missing." Sebastian smiled at them which sent shivers down there spines.

Elsewhere, the Sheriff arrived home and noticed his son's jeep in the lot and thought he was home.

"Stiles I'm home. Stiles?" He called again as he headed toward the kitchen as he stared at the food on the table and a note that was clearly Stiles handwriting. He read it and smiled as his son left him a treat for being good in his diet a stake with mash potatoes and a slice of cake. Even though he dreaded the sides of vegetables on the plate. He headed toward the drawer intending on getting a knife and a fork but a bewildered look crossed his face. The drawer which would have all the knives and forks with the spoons were empty all that was in the drawer was spoons.

"Stiles." He said to himself in an angry tone as he knew this was torcher from his son and reminding him that even though it was a treat he had to work for it.

Back to Sebastian he took out most of the guards that is till they pulled out the guns and Sebastian smiled as he pulled out the forks and knifes that belonged to the Stilinkis's kitchen.

"Who the hell is this Bastered!" Yelled a random guard as he was suddenly struck by a fork. Sebastian smirked as he answered the dead guards' question.

"As I said before my name is Sebastian and I'm Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski's butler. And this is just part of my talents that are so useful to milord." Sebastian replied to the now dead silent room as he got a sad look on his face and looked at his watch. "My, this little delay took too much time the Sheriff must be worried where Master is." Sebastian replied which in reality the Sheriff was still trying to enjoy the food that was left to him using the spoons that where left.

Haku growled to himself as he tried to find out what had happened he heard noise coming from the entrance as it suddenly got quiet. 'What the hell is going on its too quiet.' He thought to himself as he heard the footsteps coming toward the room he and Stiles where in. The door was pushed open as Sebastian came thru.

"Pardon the intrusion but I think you have my master." Sebastian bowed. "I'm here to take him home."

'What is he? He can't be a normal butler.' Haku thought to himself as he stared at the smiling face of Sabastian. "What are you? You can't be just a butler? Are you some type of special Op that the Sheriff has hired for his son? Or are you a Hunter!" Haku yelled as Sebastian kept smiling at Haku.

"No, I'm just a butler who is here to pick up his misplaced Master. After all the Sheriff would be most displeased if his son went missing." He replied smiling at the Wolf demon before him.

"Hmm so you say but I have no problem with you, just with Little Red. I can't have him destroy this town. Those Argents have to die and he is going to make the Order believe this too, dead or alive. I'm sure that you don't want your little master's brain splattered on the walls of my home or the Sheriff wondering what happened to his little boy so I will say this once walk away!" Haku yelled as he held in his clawed hands a sword closed to Stiles neck.

"I'm sure—"Sebastian's voice was caught off guard as he was shot in the head by a gun.

"Se—"Stiles said as his eyes widened as his Butler was shot multiple times as he fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Stiles stared at the bloody heap that is Sebastian and glared at him and glared at Haku.

Haku laughed at the heap that was Sebastian as he pulled Stiles close to him. "So this is the butler that would come and save you Little Red. Look at him now nothing but a sack of bloody flesh but now about you. What should I do about you I can't just kill you off the Sheriff will do a man search for the one person who killed off his only son. You're really pretty though." Haku said as he brushed his hands over Stiles mouth. Stiles glared at Haku as he had had enough of Sebastian playing around this was just getting too far and he now felt violated in so many ways. It reminded him too much of Peter Hale and how he had his hands over him.

"I could black mail you and you can be my little mate so I can have control of the Order how does that sound?" Haku asked Stiles who sighed and glared at Haku.

"Sebastian how long are you going to lay there? Rescue me now!" Stiles commanded. "The floor can't be comfortable." Stiles looked toward Sebastian who laughed a bit as the blood around the floor began to seep and head back into Sebastian.

"My goodness…" Sebastian began to stand up as his hand was in front of his face as he spit out all the bullets that where in his body moment ago. "Fire arms from the present seem to be better than my last time on earth." Sebastian smirked in his hands covered in his blood where the bullets that hit him. "Allow me to return the favor." Sebastian replied as he flung the bullets back to their owners killing them.

"What are you?" Haku asked as Sebastian sighed as he looked at his clothes as he lifted part of his tail coat.

"Alas my clothing is full of holes."

"Shut it that's what you get for playing around." Stiles replied glaring at his butler.

"Really now you tell me to act 'that way' but you gave me specific orders to act like a butler. The look really suits you Milord." Sebastian smirked at his tied master. "All bundled up in leather, like a caterpillar… its hideous and wonderful all at once. It Small and defenseless just like the first time I met you." Sebastian clapped. "I wish to enjoy the view a little bit longer."

"Stop, hold it right there! You better stay where you are! I don't care anymore if the Sheriff finds out I'm the one that killed his son!" Haku said urgently as he nervously stared at the being before him that was being controlled by a measly sixteen year old boy. "I'll kill him if you step closer." Haku said glaring at Sebastian as he had a sword on Stiles neck.

"Hurry up! My arm hurts." Stiles said sighing in his predicament.

"Milord if I move any closer he will kill you." Sebastian smirked at Stiles.

"I said **Shut Up**!"

"Are you going to break our contract then?" Stiles asked coldly a side neither Scott, Derek saw, and very really did his father see.

"No I would never do that Master. Since the day I saw you and you called me I have always been you humble servant. I shall do whatever your heart's desire in exchange for the pleasure that has been offered."

"**SHUT UP!**" Haku yelled as his grip tightened on Stiles.

"Now Master I do believe I taught you to beg." Sebastian smirked as his eyes glowed red.

**"I COMAND YOU TO RESCUE ME!**"

"**I THOUGHT I SAID TO SHUT UP!**" Haku yelled as the sword in his hand headed toward Stiles neck only to be broken in half before it reached its target.

"How" He stuttered at the broken sword in his hand and to the non-bleeding form of Stiles.

"I believe I'm the answer of your problem." Sebastian smiled down at Haku from his back. "I shall be taking my master back. Can you please remove your filthy arm from his person?" Sebastian said as he flicked his finger a bit as Haku screamed in pain as his arm snapped.

"This was exciting wasn't it?" Stiles asked Sebastian who took him in his arms as he set Stiles down in one of the chairs. Haku stood up as he desperately tried to hold the pain in and not scream as he had to get this butler on his side.

"You're just a butler, right? I can give you anything you want money, girls, you name it I can give you it. Unlike the little boy you serve." Haku tried to reason to this being.

"I think you misunderstand I have no care for wealth, human need or anything you can offer me." Sebastian replied as he began to release his Master from his bonds and checking to make sure his was alright. "The reason being I'm one **devil** of a butler!" Sebastian said smiling at the broken Ookami.

"So long as my little Lord has the sign of our **covenant**." Stiles let his Tongue out as a pentagram sign on his tongue showed Haku to what he was dealing with and he knew that he could never give up what this little boy in front of him did. "I'm his faithful dog and will do whatever he needs. A** 'Sacrifice'**, a** 'wish'**, and a** 'covenant'** bind me to my master. Until I claim his soul it is too bad I would have loved to bind myself to you and eat your wonderful soul, so much sorrow, but alas this game is at its end." Sebastian said as Haku's screams could be heard from the manor outside to where the tribe was kicked out from. From what they heard from his cries they knew that their Leader would not be alive once Stilinski and his butler walked out.

Sebastian carried his little lord outside his intentions to leave him at his home where he knew Mei, Bard, and Fin where at waiting for Stiles to tell him what they had found around on petrol. Stiles eyes widened as the rest of Haku's remaining tribe stood outside. A young man with long hair was brave enough to walk up to Sebastian and Little Red.

"Little Red on behalf of the tribe I apologize for what Haku has done." The young man said bowing his head as Stiles snorted.

"Its fine I expected this to happen but not from him." Stiles replied as the young man's shoulders sagged from relief that they were not going to be blamed from their leader's stupid plan.

"Though I find it better if I choose the next leader of this tribe." The rest of the tribe whispered to one another as they stared at Little Red.

"Who is your choice, milord?" the young man asked as he knew that this would decide the fate of his family.

"You, I choose you. You're in most of my classes my same year this way it's easier for me to keep track of your tribe. Also its beneficiary if something from the pack I'm currently being drawn in from, makes a drastic decision that may effect the rest of the Underworld I can relay any messages to the Order if Sebastian can't." Stiles said as the young man nodded as his eyes widened in at the honor at being chosen to be the leader of his tribe.

"I won't let you down!"

"Make sure that you don't Haru Setsuna" Stiles replied as Sebastian began his walk again toward his home.

"Milord are you sure this is wise to let the Ookami go?" Sebastian asked curiously at what his little lord was thinking.

"It's an investment Sebastian think of it like the Argent girl."

"Of course. Now how are we going to explain this to your father?"

"I'll think of something." Stiles replied as his eyes began to droop.

"As you wish milord." Sebastian replied

**END**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you all think! ^-^**


	5. Chapter Four-His Butler, Busy

**Hello AlbanNeji here again with the next chapter of His Butler! yah! Also have you all seen the Book of Circus yet its awesome i like how it follows the manga yah! Also i got back from watching As Above So Below awesome not scary at all just very ****suspenseful but it was good and with a surprising ending and i will not say anymore since some who are reading this may not have watched it so on to an answered question that i was asked if i'm following the Black butler series but with Stiles being in Ciel's place... Well to a point i guess i will do Noah's Circus which would be the Book of Circus and the Book of Murder but that is a ways to go eventually the story line will change and won't be Canon Teen wolf my characters(Original) have a will of their own and will change the Teen wolf time line so enjoy!**

**Chapter Four- His Butler, Busy**

Winter break was almost over as Stiles sat with his father in the kitchen. Both were eating as his father read the newspaper he noticed his dad looking at a particular article which he noticed named Haku Setsuna's murder by some unknown person. What his family told police was that he had it coming from angering the wrong people.

"Son."

"Yah, dad?" Stiles replied curiously as he looked at his father.

"I'll be working all day. Alright stay out of trouble and don't follow me to where I'm stationed at." The Sheriff told his son who nodded but knew he would break the promise as he knew Scott wanted to be there for his lady love. Apparently someone in the station leaked out that Kate Argent was the one responsible for the deaths of the Hale Family and that somehow the comatose Peter Hale found out she was in town and managed to finish her off. He smirked as he knew this tarnished the Argents credibility to the town as they would be undoubtedly be under the eye of the town.

"I'll try to not get into trouble dad you know me." Stiles replied as he heard his dad sigh as a purring came from the under the kitchen table.

"Hello, Sebastian I haven't seen you in a while." His dad said as he scratched the cat's ears as Stiles stared at the cat as he snorted at how Sebastian was reduced into a pile of mush at his father's hands.

"Make sure he eats something Stiles, he is your pet, I'll be going."

"Yes dad." Stiles replied as his father disappeared from the house heading toward his car.

"Hmp. May I ask to why you insist on taking that form Sebastian?" Stiles asked raising an eye brow at the now transformed Demon.

"I find cats more agreeable than that of the canine variety." Sebastian replied as he began to pick up the plates from Stiles's and the Sheriff's meals.

"Hmm. Fine, so what is the agenda today?"

"Well Master we are to visit the red head you seem to be fond of later in the day though you are to meet with Mei, Bard, and Fin to see what is it they will be doing at the school year. Also, on another note your pet werewolf would like to you to accompany him to support his lady friend." Sebastian said as he pulled out some papers and handed them to Stiles.

"Hmm. I do hope they did their jobs." Stiles muttered to himself as he looked thru the papers.

"Sebastian make sure to gather some balloons and flowers for Lydia I do still have to continue this little farce. And do make food for me for the weekend I'm going to be spending it at the hospital. Before that I should head to Mei's." Stiles said as Sebastian nodded at his master's bidding as he walked out of the house as he left his Master in his home.

"This is troubling." Stiles said as he sighed as he took the papers and headed toward his meeting place with Mei, Fin, and Bard.

He took his jeep toward Mei's house which wasn't too far from his as he walked toward the seemingly normal home as he knocked. He didn't wait for too long as a girl his age answered the door. The girl in front of him was Mei, her dirty red hair in pony tails as her bright green eyes where hidden behind some round glasses.

"Milord! Please come in!" Mei said nervously as Stiles nodded in her direction. "Bard and Fin are here. Would you like something to drink?" Mei asked as she led Stiles to the living room where Bard and Fin sat. Bard was the oldest of the four in the house his straw colored hair styled in spikes as in his mouth he was sucking on a lollypop a habit which he could never get rid of. Fin saw smiling next to Bard his pale blond hair flat on his head as his bangs where clipped with a bobbing pin near his ears his bright blue eyes showing childlike wonder to what Bard was telling him.

"Milord!" Fin cried out as he stood up and ran toward Stiles as he hugged Stiles who his eyes widened as he was trapped within Fin arms.

"FIN! Let go your crushing me." Stiles wheezed out as he felt his ribs being crushed. He then let out a sigh of relief as Fin let him go. He knew that Vanel had adopted Fin into his clan he knew Fin had super strength and no memory of who or where he was from since Vanel adopted him as a brother.

"Sorry Stiles but I'm so happy to see you. I never get to talk to you at school since your trying to blend in." Fin said smiling at Stiles who nodded as he was led to the couch next to Bard who greeted Stiles by offering him a lollypop.

"So what's with all the commotion Van was spouting about?" Bard asked his Master who took the lollypop and began to suck on it like Bard.

"The order is worried about the Argents and what's going to happen since Kate Argents death. They are fearing an all-out war between the supernatural and the Hunters." Stiles explained as all three nodded in understanding.

"That sounds about right on what Van would think." Bard nodded. "There is something you should know Chibi." Bard turned serious as he looked at Stiles. "All three of us found something you should know that Werewolf; the last of the Hales bit someone last night."

"Oh yah!" Fin replied nodding with Bard as Mei nodded too. "It was that bloke that always picks on you." Fin said angrily about Jackson.

"Yes he was thrown into a lake not far from the Hale house after Derek bit him. The bite seems to have taken." Mei said stuttering. "More will follow milord. He needs three to start a pack." Mei said as Stiles's took this to heart as he knew Mei had the most understanding of were wolfs than Bard as he was just part of a tribe not a pack.

"Hmm I want you three to keep an eye on who Derek will target." Stiles commanded. As all three teenagers nodded as they heard a knock coming from Mei's door. "Do go get that Mei."

"Of course." Mei nodded as she got up to open the door as she did she blushed at who was at the door but Sebastian. In Sebastian's hands were balloons and a stuffed bear.

"S-Sebastian do come in." Mei stuttered out as she nervously let her crush in the house.

"Milord, Sebastian is here." Mei said as Stiles nodded as Sebastian handed him the balloons and bear that he was to give to Lydia.

"Well if that's all" Stiles stood up with the items as Sebastian followed him. "I still want you three to split your time between Derek and the Argents I will deal with Jackson and Scott." Stiles replied as his servants nodded as Stiles left as Sebastian followed and turned into a cat following him toward his jeep. Stiles threw the balloons into the car as Sebastian followed sitting in his cat form in the passenger's seat.

"I should have stopped this farce a long time ago." Stiles muttered to himself as he heard Sebastian meow which earned a glare from Stiles as he knew Sebastian was grinning at him.

They arrived at the hospital Sebastian hidden from view as he walked in as he sat outside of where Lydia was being held at. 'Now to become the idiot who fell in love with Lydia.' He thought to himself as he began to prepare himself for what was to come. He sat near the waiting area and he began to wait as Sebastian was at his feet under the chairs.

Elsewhere Bard, Mei and Fin split up as they followed Derek and the Argent who were more than busy with preparing for Kate Argent's burial than to notice they were being watched for the next two days. Derek though was tensed everywhere he went; his eyes bleeding red as he stared at the dark forest before him. He felt eyes following him, thru out the day ever since he bit the idiot that was Jackson Whitmore. He also noticed thru out the weekend that Stiles and Scott have been away from him and that some people in the town seemed to shy away from him and the Argents, especially the Argents if the glares and whispers behind their backs where anything to go by. And then there is the thought of when he did see Stiles from out of the Hospital he holed himself at a black cat which to him had too much intelligent to be normal kept looking at him with red glowing eyes that seemed to not be normal.

Stiles glared at the vending machine as it was on the floor broken as he heard Sebastian meowing at him and knew that Sebastian was taking comfort in his misfortune.

"Shut up Sebastian." Stiles muttered as Sebastian meowed innocently, then they heard a scream this startled Sebastian and Stiles as Stiles ran up to where the scream came from Sebastian following him thought keeping from being noticed by the hospital staff. They reached Lydia's room to find her gone the water running in the bathroom provided for Lydia. Stiles looking around the room as Melissa McCall turned off the water as Lydia's father franticly calling the police to find his naked missing daughter.

Stiles walked up out of the room as he headed toward outside the hospital Sebastian at his heels.

"Sebastian this is an **order** find Lydia Martin, alive if you can. Also get Mei and Bard on trying to find her, Fin can keep watch on the Argents; Derek will be fine if we don't watch him for a little while." Stiles ordered as he felt the mark of the covenant briefly flare up on his tongue as Sebastian transformed into his human appearance.

"As you wish milord." Sebastian replied eyes glowing he disappeared and left Stiles standing outside the hospital with Lydia's hospital gown in his hand as he had to call Scott to help find Lydia to continue this idiotic farce. As he reached his Jeep he noticed Scott in his jeep his eyes narrowed as he stared at his 'friend' in his car. 'I have to ask Sebastian to fix that.' He thought to himself as he got into his jeep as he explained to Scott what had happened.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Stiles nodded his head. Scott could tell that Stiles was worried but what Scott didn't know was this was just all and act.

"Hey, I won't let anything hurt her.** Not again**." Stiles gave him a smile even though it came out bitter sweet, really pretending to be his friend was getting harder and harder to do.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." He said trying to stick with the plan he was about to drive when Allison appeared.

"What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us." Scott questioned as he stuck his head out the window all the while Stiles sighed to himself as he looked his two pawns.

"I don't care. She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do." She responded.

"I can find her before the police can so don't worry." Scott told her, but Allison shook her head this got Stiles interested in their conversation as he looked at Alison.

"No, I meant before my **father** does." Stiles gave a confused look as internally he raved at the idiocy of Hunters. Seriously they were going to ruin his plans and the Order won't be too happy about it.

"He knows?" he asked her. Allison nodded her head.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two vans."

"**Humor** me and tell me it's just a search party." Stiles pleaded.

"It's more like a **Hunting** party." Allison informed them. She looked between Scott and Stiles.

"Get in." Scott told her. Stiles was glad at least that he could get started in convincing Allison into the order. Now he hoped that Sebastian could find Lydia before the hunters could after all he still had to figure out why Lydia didn't change into a werewolf.

Sebastian sighed as he stared at the two before him he could stand Mei at least she was part cat after all but Bard. He so detested dogs they were so erg! He had to stop his thoughts from thinking too harshly after all he had a job to do and all three had to stay hidden.

So as they drove amnesty as Scott was sniffing out Lydia, Stiles started a conversation with Allison trying to get as much information about what the Hunters where planning.

"They won't tell me anything all they keep saying is that they will let me in after Kate's funeral." Allison replied to Stiles prompting ignoring the warning signs that her gut was telling her.

"Well that's too bad it could be really helpful to know if they just won't kill Lydia out of spite." Stiles said taking a jab at Allison who frowned at Stiles a bit.

"Turn right. Her scent leads right." Scott said oblivious to the tested atmosphere in the car.

"Allison your boyfriend is such a** dog**." Stiles said smiling at Allison as Allison smiled back ruefully at Stiles lack of sincerity.

"Hey!" Scott yelled glaring at his best friends jab at him from outside the window as he still kept following Lydia's scent.

Bard sighed to himself as he and Sebastian with Mei split up into two groups Bard following the trail of an unknown werewolf in the town as his companions kept on their trail to find Lydia. He stopped at the edge of the grave yard where he saw someone from school working. Isaac Lahey from his view behind the trees he noticed the faint trace of blood coming from Isaac and a black eye he supported. He grunted he knew Van had an eye on Isaac since he noticed his father taking out his frustrations at the kid. But he could never bring up the courage to actually do anything since Isaac would deny that his father was doing anything in the first place.

Bard looked around the graveyard as he smelt the faint trace of the werewolf he was tracking and missed him as he knocked over the machine that Isaac was using do dig a grave. Bard gave one last look at Isaac who he knew was in the grave he just dug as he followed the Omega he didn't notice that Derek was near as he lifted the machine off the grave from where Isaac was in and helped him out.

"Need a hand?" Derek asked at the boy in the grave.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked fearfully as he stared at the red eyes before him.

"I'm Derek." He replied smiling at the boy in the ground.

**END**


	6. Chapter Five His Butler Encounters

**Hello every one here is the long awaited chapter five! yah i hope you all enjoy this chapter till the next one i might post another one later in the week cause i'm going to see Linkin Park! i'm so Excited!**

**Disclaimer i do not own Black butler or Teen wolf as much as i want to! sad.**

**Chapter Five- His Butler, Encounters**

The scent Scott picked up led them to the Hale house which Stiles noticed was still the same burn out shell that it was.

"Are you sure she came here?" Stiles asked Scott as they all got out of the Jeep.

"Yeah, I'm sure my nose never lies." Scott told Stiles. The three looked at the house in front of them.

"You're just asking for another dog comment, but has Lydia been near the house before?" he asked them, as Allison shook her head.

"Not with me, maybe she came here on instinct. To probably look for something." Stiles began to look around the area and sighed to himself.

"You don't think she's looking for an Alpha, do you?" Scott asked at both Allison and Stiles as Allison tipped her head to the side.

"It would make sense. Wolves need a pack, right?" she replied.

"Not **all** of them, though." Scott noted, meaning him.

"But wouldn't it be **instinct** to be drawn to an Alpha? To be in a pack." Allison pointed out and she did have a point. Wolves were stronger together than they were if separate, but it also made the Alpha of the pack even stronger. While Scott and Allison tried to figure out why Lydia would come to the Hale house. Stiles noticed a wire on the ground.

"Hey guys I think I found a tripwire." Stiles told them, Allison walked over to his side and Stiles pulled it.

"Stiles–"Scott called to him. Both Allison and Stiles turned around to see that Scott was caught in the trip and was upside down, but they couldn't resist to laugh.

"Oops." Stiles said.

"How about next time we see a tripwire we don't trip it." Scott suggested.

"Noted." Stiles replied.

Just as Allison and Stiles were about to let Scott down, Scott heard someone in the woods and told them to hide. As he hung upside down, Chris Argent came into his view. "Scott?" "Mr. Argent." He replied simply smiling up at the man from his vantage view.

"How are you doing?" Chris asked, this wasn't going to be pleasant conversation.

"Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? Works like a charm." Chris rolled his eyes at him.

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" He questioned. Scott noticed that serious tone in his voice.

"Looking for my friend." He replied.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now. Part of the clique? Am I right? Or do you use the word pack?" Chris stared at him. Scott shook his head.

"Actually, clique sounds good. Pack is becoming way too mainstream."

"I hope so. Because she is Allison's friend, but is special like you. One I can handle, two is pushing it."

"I completely agree." Scott told him. Chris thought Scott was trying to be funny.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" There was an underlined threat coming from Chris' voice.

"Considering the length of the word, I'd rather not." Scott told him.

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Take an enormous of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a **demonstration** never becomes necessary." With that, Chris left Scott upside down and walked away. It wasn't until he was gone when Allison and Stiles appeared.

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked him.

"It's just another life–threatening conversation with Allison's dad." Scott replied. Allison began working on releasing the trap.

"Thanks. But I think I got it." Scott told her. With a swift motion of his hand Scott snapped the wire and landed on his feet. He couldn't resist to make a smile.

"Show off." Stiles commented. As they knew that they could do nothing else at the moment till the hunters where out of the area.

Later after dropping off both Scott and Allison he headed toward his house . He reached his home and as he opened his door he felt a shadow behind him.

"Sebastian?" Stiles asked as he walked in his home not bothering closing the front door as he knew Sebastian would close it in his stead. "What do you have for me?" Stiles asked as he headed toward his room Sebastian following right behind him like a shadow.

"Master we seemed to have lost her trail passing the Hale home." Sebastian replied. "On another note there seems to be an **Omega** on the loose. Bard was the one to follow the scent it lead him all the way to the graveyard where he said the scent disappeared as it seems that both Lydia and the Omega passed one another at one point." Sebastian stated as he stared at his master who sat on his bed.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment then?" Stiles sighed as he began to get a migraine. "Sebastian just keep an eye out I'm going to sleep maybe I can think of something on how to locate her." Stiles ordered as Sebastian nodded as he transformed in to his cat form as he snuck out of his room as he left his master in his room.

"Where could you have disappeared to?" Stiles muttered to himself as his eyes closed as he dreamed of the day he met Sebastian.

The next morning, the police had the cemetery surrounded, it was now considered an official crime scene. The Sheriff was questioning Isaac about what happened the night before as his father stood beside Isaac during the interrogation.

"You work for your father, Isaac?" The Sheriff asked.

"When he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes." Mr. Lahey responded with a snip as he had a scowl on his face as he stared at the Sheriff.

"Yes, I understand, but there's a missing teenager running around here naked. The dogs picked up the scent here. I would really like to find her before tonight's freeze."

"He'd remember seeing someone naked running around through here. Especially a girl." Mr. Lahey replied with a laugh as the Sheriff noticed the teen's uneasiness.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" He asked Isaac.

"School. I play lacrosse." Isaac responded very quickly much the Sheriffs curiosity.

"You play for beacon hills?" The Sheriff responded with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah." Isaac replied as he noticed that Derek was also at the scene behind a tree. His facial expression in a scowl as he noticed he seemed to be sniffing the area around him in curiosity.

"Ah, my son's on the team too. Though from the looks of it he seems to be a bench warmer more than anything. "The Sheriff noticed a worried look on Isaac's face.

"Everything, okay?"

"Yeah, Stiles right? He is very… well Stiles." He said. "I was just remembering we have a morning practice." Isaac replied lamely. He looked back in the same direction, but Derek was gone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hold you up. Have a nice day." The Sheriff apologized.

"There is one thing though. We've been having a few grave robberies lately, but mostly its jewelry. This one was different."

"How so?"

"They took her liver." Isaac told the Sheriff as he nodded in acknowledgment as he walked away from the Lahey's. With more questions than answers…

Stiles sighed as he was at school in the one class he did not share with Scott but shared with Alisson. He stared broadly outside the window in looking out into the parking lot and landed on Sebastian's form who was sleeping on top his jeep in his cat form.

"Mr. Stilinski care to tell the class what you seem to find so important outside?" The teacher called out startling Stiles as the whole class now stared at Stiles who jumped a bit in his seat as he was caught not paying attention to what the lecture was about.

"Eh? Nothing Mr. Spears" Stiles replied as he was busy fuming at Sebastian forgetting him in trouble.

"Hmm. Very well then. Try not to daydream again." Mr. Spears said in his drawl voice as he pushed his glasses up on his nose as his lime green eyes continued to observe the teen before him. As Mr. Spears restarted with his lecture.

After the class ended Stiles knew he had a few minutes from his break that the school offered as he headed straight toward his car ignoring the stare he got from Allison.

"Sebastian what are you doing here." He said softly as he knew the rest of the student body were looking at him and the cat. Sebastian meowed at him as under his paw was a piece of paper telling him on what he had found out of the Omega in the town and still no luck on finding Lydia. "Go home Sebastian I'll give you a treat later." Stiles said as Sebastian nodded as he ran toward his home as the rest of the student body thought nothing of it.

As much as he hated keeping information that was mildly important from Scott to know he was not going to tell him what else Sebastian had found. 'Let Scott deal with only finding out that Lydia was stealing livers and may be eating them. After all we didn't get anything from Jackson in the morning, just that if Lydia did turn into a werewolf she would be ten times the bitch that she is.' Stiles thought as the bell rang for the beginning of class. 'Though Jackson bleeding black blood in chemistry is a bad sign that the bite isn't running Jackson… Sebastian is just going to find some more information on were wolfs and see if he can find anything on black blood that doesn't involve that the one who received the bite isn't dyeing.'

Stiles sat in his seat as class began and noticed as Scott sat down that they had a new teacher and she was strange, as her hair was white as snow with a violet tint to it as she seemed timid as she stood in front of the class. He noticed she was soft spoken as she introduced herself as Ms. Anafeloz and would be their math teacher for the rest of the year as Mr. Smith had retired. Now this was interesting for Stiles as she stared at the teacher as she began to teach as Scott seemed really tensed sitting next to him.

"Dude, what is she?" Scott whispered to Stiles as Stiles shrugged as he knew he could not smell what Scott was smelling.

After the class was over Stiles noticed that Scott seemed to have ran out of the room as he tried to catch up to him.

"Scott what the hell is your problem." Stiles asked his friend as they were in the hall away from the door and prying ears.

"She feels weird." Scoot tried to explain. "Like every hair on my neck was up and her stench she smells of blood and brimstone." Scott then realized that the new teacher smelled like Stiles cat that gave him the creeps. "She smell like your cat." Was all Scott said as he began o walk away from Stiles who now had a hard look on his eyes. He knew what the teacher was now but now he had to find out who had a contract with her and why was she here.

After school Stiles knew he had to meet up with Scott near the cemetery to help him with watching if Allison was okay be he had detention with Harris. He wouldn't be surprised he Harris was a demon but Sebastian told him since the beginning of high school that Harris wasn't but that he was something else which Sebastian had been tight lipped on smiling at him every chance he got.

The hour passed and it was torcher as he stared at the clock as he began to stand up to get out of here but Harris stopped him.

"Sit, Mr. Stilinski." Harris said as Stiles sat glaring at Harris.

"But it's been an hour already." Stiles replied back.

"My detentions are an hour an half." Harris replied back glaring at Stiles who knew was total bull shit.

"You can't do that!" Stiles practically yelled out as he tried to hold his temper.

"I can and I will. Since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my **personal** project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now sit down, before I decide to keep you here all night."

"I wish I sicked Sebastian on you when I first saw you." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Harris asked as he looked at him.

"Nothing." He replied and sat back down glaring at Harris who glared right back at him.

After Harris let him go he quickly ran toward his jeep as he headed toward the cemetery were from where he parked he saw that were Kate Argent was being buried were reporters trying in vain to talk to the Argent as he smirked to himself as he knew that the town and the Underworld were going to pay attention to the Argents now weather they liked it or not. That is till he spotted Gerard Argent as he grabbed the camera from the kid that gave him the creeps at school. As he neared Scott he noticed Gerard took the memory of the camera and broke it as he handed it back to the frightened teenager.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles acted clueless scaring the crap out of Scott from his hiding spot.

"Allison's grandfather and an Argent." Scott said his voice filled with dread.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean, there's an off chance of them being the **non**-hunting side right?" Stiles said as he knew better than what he told Scott and he noticed that Scott didn't seemed to believe his lie either.

"I know what they are. They're reinforcements." Scott replied as Stiles knew that his friend was right; it was then when both of them got caught by the Sheriff and were placed in the cruiser.

_4–1–5 Adam._ Dispatch radioed in. The Sheriff who sat in the front radioed back.

"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4–1–5 Adam?" Scott gave Stiles a confused look.

"Disturbance in a car." He informed him.

They both listened in on the call until they found out the location of the incident. Something had hit an ambulance and there was body at the scene. Both snuck out the cruiser before the Sheriff even noticed.

When the Sheriff did finally notice that both Stiles and Scott disappeared from the back seats of his cruiser he was furious.

"Stiles." He muttered.

Also what the Argents, Stiles, and Scott didn't noticed was that in the mass that consisted of the reporters around the funeral that was being held by the Argents was a man in butler suit with a strawberry blond boy who had one of his dark blue eyes hidden under an eye patch as both stared at the place where Stiles and Scott disappeared to.

"That's him your highness." The dark haired man told his young charge.

"The one in the red sweater right that's what Hanna described him to be in today." The boy replied.

"Yes. What do you wish to do?"

"At the moment nothing Genim will just come to me and I will pay him back to what he did to big brother and then he will be mine." The boy replied as he began to walk away from the funeral. "After all Gerard Argent is here there is nothing we can do to him till he is gone we don't want to draw attention to our self to we?"

"Of course not highness."

"You are too good to me Cluade." The boy replied smiling as he stared longingly at were Stiles's dad was at.

Stiles pouted a bit as Scott left him to deal to see the carnage a few feet in front of him from the ambulance. He didn't mind the carnage that he saw before him as he had scene worse when he first met Sebastian what ticked him off a bit was Scott leaving him there. He had found out that Lydia's scent and followed it. As he was about to leave and have Sebastian with the rest of the idiots look for Lydia she suddenly walked in to the crime scene and what he deduced to be true she was naked. She stood shaken up in front of the paramedics, officers and Stiles who blinked a few times as he stared at the scene before him.

"Well is anyone going to hand me any clothing?" Lydia shuddered as this snapped Stiles from whatever funk he was in as he hurriedly took off his zip up hoody as he handed it to her as it was a few sizes too big.

"So Lydia do you remember anything at all?" Was all he asked before Lydia was pulled away from him annoying him as he had to get Sebastian on getting information out of Lydia one way or another and stopping Gerard as he knew this was not just friendly visit Gerard was here to declare war on the supernatural here in Beacon Hills for his psychotic daughter's death.

**END**


	7. Chapter Six His Butler Alarmed

**Sorry for the late post just got off from work but here it is Chapter Six i hope you all enjoy and i will try to post at least maybe not a definite promise two more chapters before i go on vacation! I'm so happy! finally no work for two weeks it will be heaven.**

**Disclaimer i do not own Black Butler and Teen wolf!**

**Chapter Six- His butler, Alarmed**

Isaac and his father were having dinner together, it was quiet and Isaac could feel the tension in the air. Especially, since his father had asked about his grades.

"So far, it's an "A" in French and a "B" minus in Econ." Isaac told him quietly avoiding his father's gaze. Things between him and father haven't been exactly roses and daisies, it was bad, hence the black eye.

"Oh. What about chemistry?" Mr. Lahey asked casually Looking up from his plate to Isaac. Isaac stumbled around his words.

"I'm not sure. Uh, midterms are in a few days so it could go up." Isaac replied quickly, he noticed a shift in his dad's body language.

"Well, what's it at now?" He heard his dad ask casually.

"The grade?" He squeaked out a bit fiddling with his fork in his hand avoiding his father's gaze.

"Well, what else would I be talking about Isaac?" Mr. Lahey's voice was still calm and steady, along with his demeanor, but Isaac knew better. It doesn't take much for his father to get angry.

"Uh, I'm not sure." He told him nervously. Isaac knew that he was digging himself a hole and it would only get worse.

"Isaac, no need to lie. Just tell me the grade. You know unless you want to take this conversation **downstairs**." He meant the freezer. That horrible place where his dad would lock him up and forget about him until the morning.

"It's–it's a "D"." Isaac admitted. Mr. Lahey set down his fork and knife and looked at Isaac. Isaac could see his father's mind working, he held his breath as he looked at his father from his curly bangs.

"All right. It's a "D". You know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you though. You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple." His tone was calm to calm and it was putting Isaac on edge. "How about you do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, okay?" Mr. Lahey told him. He was still too calm; Isaac hurriedly nodded in agreement. He hoped that was all his dad was going to do.

"Good," Mr. Lahey continued. "Because I– I'd really like to see this place spotless. Do you know what I'm saying? You know? I mean this **entire** kitchen." Mr. Lahey threw his cup to the ground as it shattered Isaac quickly jumped up.

"Absolutely– Spotless." His dad threw another cup and it shattered against the wall close to where Isaac stood on the floor. Isaac looked up at his dad with a piece of glass in his cheek. "Well, that was your fault." Mr. Lahey told him not caring that he could have blinded his son.

"You could have blinded me." Isaac told him, but Mr. Lahey waved him away.

"Shut up! It's a scratch! It's hardly even-" Mr. Lahey noticed how the Isaac's face began to heal, before he could respond, Isaac bolted out the room and left on his bike.

"Isaac!" Mr. Lahey. He got into his car and followed Isaac. Jackson noticed the scene between the Laheys' and mumbled the word, "Freaks."

When Mr. Lahey thought he had caught up with Isaac he got out of his car as the rain hit him and made his vision blurry as his glasses were filled with splotches of water. He noticed Isaac's bike in the ally as he walked up to the bike as he noticed a figure a few feet away.

"Isaac." He called out but he didn't receive and answer as the watery form of what he thought was Isaac turned into a monster before his eyes he screamed as he ran back to his car desperately trying to close the door and start up his car to get away from the monster but it was in vain as the monster tore the door to his car open he was pulled out of the car screaming as he was killed by an unknown creature as silence was now heard in the ally.

Elsewhere There was another taking place as a young woman sitting in a chair cried at the person before her tried to put makeup on her as she whimpered when the man sneered as she cried louder as her vision was turned bloody red as her vison grew dark.

As the murder of one of his class mates parents was going on and that of a women, Stiles was in Mei's home again as he discussed with his four servants on what he was to tell the order.

"The Order would not be happy if they didn't hear it from me." Stiles stated to the four standing before him as he glared at Mei, Bard, Fin, and Sebastian. "Also I could not get any information on Lydia since the paramedics took her in. It doesn't help that everyone in this town thinks I'm in love with her so I can't get near her to talk to her… Sebastian I need you to research Lydia Martin's family tree!" Stiles all but yelled out.

"There is something not right with her. The bite either kills or turns and find out about Jackson I know he was bleeding black blood the bite might not be setting in we don't want another body in this towns death toll."

"Master may I suggest going to the Undertaker for more information on Miss Martin's linage?" Sebastian casually said as Stiles got this uncomfortable look in his face in meeting the Undertaker. He still had not recovered from the first meeting of the Undertaker since he had to dress up as a girl. Also, he did not want to deal with Undertaker's clear obsession on of his own person, always toying with Stiles and getting him to agree about him getting his coffin now.

"I see your point Sebastian." Stiles replied as the three other's in the room had an uncomfortable look on their faces as they remembered how their master took to the Chambered's case. Their little Master went undercover in a dress to get information on a man called Mr. Chambered who was now locked up on a high security prison for his involvement in trafficking young woman in the town and using them for some dark rituals.

"Let us go then." Stiles sighed as all five of them headed toward the Undertaker's home for information on Lydia and on were wolf bites.

Back to Isaac he was running from what he saw with his own eyes as the monster that killed his father in front of him. He headed toward the abandoned train depot that he knew Derek would be in.

"Derek, Derek!" he yelled in desperation as he acted like a scared little puppy as he saw the red eyes belonging to Derek who was hidden in the shadows of the train. "I think m-my dad is dead."

"What did you do?" Derek all but growled out as Isaac shivered under his gaze.

"That's the thing I didn't do anything." Isaac replied nervously as he began his tale of what happened in the Lahey home and what had happened after that.

It was dark and it was creepy as all five stared at the building before them his three servants all but shivered at just looking at the building before them.

"Well master?" Sebastian asked behind him which annoyed him that Sebastian was probably enjoying this and he was right he should head in before anyone knowing his father might blab to him that he standing in front of the Undertaker's home.

"Come on." He said as he walked in with all for savants following behind him as the door closed behind him as the room was dimly lit as coffins littered the room as he approached the middle of the room.

"Undertaker!" Stiles called out as he looked around the room just as he stood near a coffin as it opened as the Undertaker crawled out of the coffin.

"Good evening Little Red." The Undertaker said startling everyone in the room as the Undertaker let out a crackle of a laugh as the he walked out of the coffin and into the room. His long silver hair swishing behind him as his black robes touched the floor.

"So what does Little Red want from me on this fine evening?" Undertaker asked let out a crackle.

"I want information Undertaker and you have been living here since Beacon hills was first formed so I need to know about the linage of Lydia Martin?" Stiles asked as he frowned when the Undertaker stepped up to him and had him in his arms. He was tense but didn't give anything away to the Undertaker that he was uncomfortable.

"You know Little Red my information isn't for free?" The Undertaker said in a sing song voice as he let Stiles go.

"Yes, I know a laugh." Stiles muttered with a scowl on his face as Fin, Bard, and Mei tried to make the Undertaker laugh as the Undertaker didn't let out a peep.

"Master if you can step out with Fin, Bard, and Mei. I can get a laugh out of him just whatever you do don't open the door do not peek till I say so." Sebastian said as all four nodded as they were led outside as they waited till they heard the sound of laughter coming from the building as the door opened to reveal The Undertaker laughing still from whatever Sebastian had told him.

"That was great! Deserving of the information that I'm about to give you." The Undertaker said laughing.

"So what are the Martins'?" Stiles asked impatient as he stared at the Undertaker.

"Oh? The Martins' are of course been in this land since they settled though they were never called the Martin. That is just recently in the last generation." The Undertaker replied smiling making the scars on his face more noticeable as in his hands he now held a human skull.

"They were known as the Marken." The Undertaker said. "They were known to be a human linage though they began to inter marry with the super-naturals in the town so they are bits and pieces of the other Weres or things that go bump in the night. It all depends on the person if they ever get bitten by a super-natural they will change into whatever they are needed for. There are two branches of the Marken you know the Martins' but the other branch is the one who still has kept the family name and that's the one you should be weary of." The Undertaker said smiling as he handed Stiles the skull in his hand.

"Thank you." Stiles replied as this earned a crackle from the Undertaker.

"It is no problem Little Red now how about finding you your perfect coffin?" The Undertaker asked laughing at Stiles uncomfortable look.

"Another time Undertaker. Let's go." Stiles ordered his servants as he handed the skull back to the undertaker as and they all left the shop.

"It was not a lot of information and he didn't tell us what she was." Stiles told his little team of misfits.

"So what are we to do?" Asked Bard as he sucked on his lolly-pop. As Mei and Fin looked eagerly at Stiles as Sebastian drove them to Mei's home.

"Your orders are still the same keep an eye on Lydia, Jackson, and Derek. Sebastian will keep an eye on the Argents now and I will keep an eye on Scott before he does something stupid and try to get Alison on our side as much as I hate it. Gerard has changed the game plan and I know the Order won't be happy." Was all Stiles said as the trip back was in silence.

The next day school went by really quick without incident as it was another day for practice and Stiles being the good friend he was already had a bag of supplies ready for the night, prepared by Sebastian as he knew Sebastian had a look of detest on his face when he made it for Stile.

They were out on the field. However, Scott felt like something was going to be different about tonight he just couldn't figure out what.

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott told Stiles as he put on his gear. "Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked half joking half serious.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott assured his friend who just snorted at him.

"You say that **NOW** but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws. Not to mention howling and screaming and running everywhere, alright? I'm still locking your ass up." Stiles said with a little bit of glee in his voice that Scott caught.

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott there was only so much a guy could take about Scott's relationship. Like too much info for one not to mention it was beginning to annoy him.

"Yes, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." He replied with an annoyed tone which he knew Scott wouldn't hear.

"They're really good."

"You don't say?" he asked sarcastically as Scott gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"You don't understand, they are like **really** good." Scott told him.

"All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." Stiles pleaded as Scott laughed at him.

"All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott questioned his friend as Stiles walked up to his locker in the changing room.

"Only the best." He told him as he opened his locker as he knew Sebastian would have put the chains in there like he told him too.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked unsure as the only response he got was the thunderous look of stiles glaring at the chain as it fell out of his locker. The chain was making a lot of noise as the whole team in the locker room turned their attention to Stiles and Scott. Scott was frozen on the spot as he looked at the chain. The noise caught the attention of Coach Finstock, he stood from the door way leading up to his office as he stared at both Stilinski and McCall.

'**SEBASTIAN**!' Stiles all but yelled in his head.

"Part of me **wants** to ask. The other part says knowing will be more **disturbing** than anything I could ever imagine. So I'm going to walk away so STILINSKI, McCall hurry up! We don't have all day." He told them.

As Stiles finally got control over his temper as he thought of a way to punish Sebastian later he looked up to see Scoot sniffing around the locker room.

"You okay? Scott?" Stiles asked as noticing Scott's facial expression changing to that of knowing what he was smelling as he began to pick up the chain from the floor.

"There's another out here." Scott told Stiles which didn't make any sense to Stiles he finally stared at Scott in confusement.

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf." Scott replied as Stiles nodded in understanding as they both looked at the lacrosse team.

"How are we going to find him since I can't exactually go around sniffing everyone on the team as we practice?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Leave it to me alright." Stiles replied.

"That what I'm afraid of." Muttered Scott which received a glare from Stiles for his muttering.

Nearby Jackson could be seen talking to another person that was part of the lacrosse team a Matt Daehler the geeky photography kid.

"You need a camera? What for?" Matt asked curiously at Jackson.

"For a project! So can you get the camera or not?" Jackson asked.

"Do you have a hundred bucks?" Matt asked.

"I drive a Porsche I have a hundred bucks." Jackson replied snootily.

"I think you parents have the money not you." Matt replied.

"Just get the camera!" Jackson all but yelled at Matt as he walked away from the curious teenager.

Stiles got his plan in motion as he told the coach some bullshit story about Scott needing a lesson in being Goalie which the coach drank up the story as truth.

"I hate being goalie" Scott whined like a kicked puppy at Stiles who ignored it.

"You know the idea I had, well this is the non-threating idea." Stiles replied as he heard Scott whine.

"But." Scott whined again.

"Scott." Stiles commanded in a tone he used for Sebastian as Scott froze up at the dark tone his friend. "Got you this position so don't mess up, alright that's and order." Stiles said coldly as Scott nodded in fear of his best friend as he looked to see him walk away just as the Coach blew his whistle as he placed himself in front of the goal.

The rest of the team formed a line as they began to practice their shooting. Stiles plan was working perfectly though he kept leaving the goal wide open as he jumped the rest of his team mates sniffing them like a dog.

"**McCall! **The position of being the goal keeper is to keep the goal safe!" Coach Finstock yelled at Scott. "Stilinski what's wrong with your friend." Finstock all but yelled at Stiles as the coach grabbed his helmet.

""Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a **little** socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jawline's kind of uneven." He fed told his coach. Finstock took a look and noticed what he was talking about as he thought of the good point Stiles said as he let go of Stiles helmet.

During this Scott managed to get Danny in a bear hug and got them both on the ground Scott gave him a big sniff.

"It's Armani." Danny told him.

"Huh?" Scott asked clearly confused.

"My aftershave. Armani"

"Oh. It's nice." He helped Danny up and was lectured by Finstock again.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" the coach yelled.

Jackson noticed Scott's behavior and weaseled his way into sitting one out. It was Isaac's turn and Stiles noticed how Isaac was tensed in front of him and he realized that Isaac was the other werewolf that Scott had smelled. Scott noticed too as he noticed Isaac's eyes glowing golden yellow. Once Scott got him on the ground he notice Isaac looked afraid the police showed up and were heading in their direction. "Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." Isaac begged whimpering as the officers took him for questioning.

"So they took him for his dad murder?" Stiles asked questing his father's workers at what they were doing though they did have a base to work with that Isaac may have killed him there was no prof from what Bard told him Van had an eye in Isaac since he found out he was abused but had no way of getting custody of him without Isaac's corporation.

"Do they have any evidence on him?" Stiles asked curiously as Scott tried to listen in fro were they stood with the rest of the team.

"No they are just asking him where he was at the night of the murder stuff like that." Scott replied.

"Since he is a minor they will only hold him for 24 hours since his father was the only guardian. Without solid evidence they can't hold him more than that unless they find that he did do it he will be let out." Stiles explained.

"So they will release him tomorrow!"

"Yes why?" Stiles asked.

"Well you know how you asked if I had the urge to kill or maim you."

"Yah." Stiles replied cautiously as his eyes narrowed as he figured out were the conversation was going.

"He does and I think the jail cells aren't meant to hold wolves." Scott muttered as Stiles sighed in defeat as this was his life.

**END**


End file.
